Electronic devices, such as personal electronic devices (particularly mobile electronic devices such as laptops), as well as other devices and apparatuses that derive power from a battery (e.g., electronic vehicles, hybrid vehicles and the like) rely on rechargeable batteries for power to operate, at least part of the time. As such, these devices include rechargeable batteries, typically in the form of a battery pack that includes a plurality of individual battery cells, whether in the form of can-type cells or some alternative cell type.
Battery cells produce heat as they operate, i.e., when charging and discharging. As such, cooling techniques are applied in an effort to regulate or manage the heat of the battery pack. Conventional management approaches include operating a fan to provide cooling air, operating a pump to provide another cooling medium (e.g., water cooling fluid), offering a heat sink to draw heat away from the battery pack, or a suitable combination of the foregoing.